


Skypiea College

by toastie_bread



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action Scenes, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, College AU, Drinking, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Multi, North blue boys, Pining, based off sky high, because why not, college drama, hero and sidekick gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastie_bread/pseuds/toastie_bread
Summary: Just a story about a group of first-years and their daily lives captured through new friendships, falling in love, and all the chaos that comes with having super powers and being a student at Skypiea College.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 29





	Skypiea College

**Author's Note:**

> I may have re-watched Sky High and thus this was born. 
> 
> Edit (07/01/21)  
> For those of you who read my story before January, you will have noticed I've changed the first chapter entirely. It was originally meant to be a two-chapter story, but I wanted to explore the concept more. The original first chapter will be revised in a later chapter. Big apologies to those who read it previously, but Ace and Marco will still appear!

Luffy glanced up at the clock again - 12:50 pm. He wondered if there was somebody in his class who could manipulate time because he swore it was 12:50 pm ten minutes ago. Sighing, he returned to sketching his comic where he left off fighting off a lightning God on one of the floating groves. The grumbling in his stomach caused him to become even more impatient as he waited for the sweet release of freedom. It wasn’t that he disliked his Hero Basics 101 class, in fact, there were plenty of good things about it. Professor Smoker was really cool and his childhood friend, Zoro, was also in his class. Though, he was always falling asleep. 

Luffy would just rather be out there fighting _real_ villains. 

“...And that concludes today’s lesson. Tomorrow, I’ll be assigning pairs for your first assignment of the semester.” 

Luffy didn’t even wait for Smoker to finish his sentence before he grabbed his notebook and shoved it into his backpack along with his pens. 

“Luffy! What are you doing?” Smoker scolded as the young man was headed out the door. Luffy turned back around, shooting the man a vacant expression. Smoker said the lesson was over so what was the big deal? Oh right. 

“Oh, my bad. Thanks for the lesson, Smokey. Do I give you a hug or something now?” Luffy grinned, earning him a groan from his professor and some laughter from the other students. 

“Just go. Everyone else, get the hell out of here too.” 

There were many benefits of attending a college campus on a floating island. One, Luffy loved the sense of freedom he got from being miles in the air away from home (he did miss Makino, Dadan, and Sabo, but he always managed to take the sky bus back down during holidays and semester breaks). Two, He absolutely loved flying. Okay, he couldn’t actually fly, but taking a sky bus between groves felt as close to flying as he could get until he perfected his rocket launching skill using his elastic limbs to propel him into the air. Three, all the birds. And four, just being able to _be in the sky_. 

“Usopp!” 

Luffy spotted his curly-haired friend in front of him, practically flinging into him by stretching out his arms and grabbing a hold of Usopp’s shoulders from ten feet away. 

“Luff - ow! What the hell?! Do you have to do that every time?!” Usopp cried out, falling onto the ground and taking Luffy with him. 

“How else was I going to catch up to you?” Luffy cocked his head to the side. 

“I don’t know, walk up to me?” Usopp pushed Luffy off him, getting up so he could dust off his body. “Where’s Zoro? Isn’t he in your Hero Basics 101 class?” 

“Oh, yeah. He fell asleep so I just left without him. He’ll catch up.” Luffy stood up as well. He met Usopp during the first-year placements that sorted students into Heroes and Sidekicks based on their superpower. They were assessed by Coach Garp (who also happened to be Luffy’s grandpa) on three different categories: combat ability, the resourcefulness of skill, and uniqueness. Being related to the Coach didn't make the placement test any easier - if anything, it made it harder. 

Placement was divided into two parts: a combat test and a written component. Luffy would have failed the written component had it not been for his crazy luck on the multiple-choice section. The combat test was where he excelled. It all began in the Gymnasium when Garp pushed a button and a large, red boxing glove sprung out from the ground, knocking him right in the face and sending him flying across the room with a broken nose. He got placed as a hero after he reeled his arm back and returned the punch with an even greater force. 

The look on all the first-years faces (not to mention Garp’s smirk) when he broke the machine was a proud achievement for him. 

Usopp on the other hand was placed as a sidekick after he staggered up the stairs to the podium and was taken out by one of the training dummies before he could even show off his superpowers. Luffy didn’t quite understand why he was so nervous, but he also didn’t care that he was a sidekick. He was one of Luffy’s best friends and that was all that mattered. 

“Ah, crap. The line for the sky bus is so long.” Usopp sighed as the two of them stood in the queue to get back to Grove 1 where the cafeteria was located. Luffy’s stomach started to grumble again. 

“Why’s it so long? Did one of the busses break down?” Luffy extended his legs so he could get a better view. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. 

“What? Haven’t you heard? They’re selling a limited supply of those Hero Club Sandwiches - “ 

“Hero Club Sandwiches?!” Luffy returned to the ground and gripped onto Usopp’s shoulders, shaking him back and forth. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Usopp! This is serious!” 

“I thought you already knew! That’s why I was surprised when you crashed into me earlier. I thought you were already at the cafeteria with Zoro!” 

“We’re never going to make it… there's too many people. Unless… we get on the bus now.” Luffy schemed. 

“Luffy… you’re not - Oh, hell no! You’re going without me. If I’m going to die, it’s going to be because I saved an entire city as a brave warrior and not because of some dumb sandwich!” 

Luffy already stretched out an arm to grab onto the departing sky bus, using the other to wrap around his protesting friend, slingshotting them forward into the air. The wind felt harsh against his face and he could barely open his eyes (and he definitely swallowed a bug) as they travelled through the clouds towards Grove 1. 

“That was fucking awesome!” Luffy exclaimed once he let go of the bus and tumbled onto the ground with his friend in tow. Usopp wasn’t really being responsive (his eyes were completely white and his mouth was hanging open) but other than that he looked okay. 

“Yo, Luffy!” 

“Ace!” 

Luffy dropped Usopp onto the grass and ran over to embrace his older brother, Ace. When Ace left for Skypiea College three years ago, Luffy knew he had to follow in his footsteps. Aside from Red-hair Shanks, Ace was another Hero that Luffy admired. Even though they both lived on campus, his brother resided on Grove 8 while Luffy was on the opposite end on Grove 15. They still passed by each other a lot, particularly around lunchtime. 

“What’s that smell?” Luffy asked, sniffing the air. 

“Oh, this? The Hero Club Sandwich.” Ace lifted the half-eaten sandwich up to show him. Luffy couldn’t believe it. The soft white bread, the ripe tomatoes, the several (SEVERAL) layers of different types of meats - salami, bacon, turkey, ham. 

He gulped. 

“Sorry, Ace. Gotta go!” Luffy sprinted past his brother into the cafeteria where he was inevitably forced into a mush of students all waiting to get a taste of the same sandwich. 

“Get out of my way!” He tried to push past all the bodies, failing as he kept getting swept away in the current. That was when he had an idea. 

Luffy reached his arms up in the air so he could grab onto one of the ceiling bars and pulled himself up. He looked below to see the mass of students from above and poked out his tongue to declare a personal victory without any of them noticing. He started Jungle gym-ing across, keeping his eyes fixated on the prize in front of him. 

He was climbing ever-so closer to the start of the line where he could finally get a taste of that delicious sandwich. Something was off though. The floor was getting closer and closer. Was he falling? No, he was still holding onto the bar. 

Except it had changed its shape. 

Instead of a straight line that reinforced the ceiling, it started to curve downward and landed Luffy back onto the ground on his ass when he was almost at the front. 

“We’re all out of Hero Club Sandwiches! Come back tomorrow!” The amplified voice announced, effectively scattering the crowd. 

He gritted his teeth. 

He was going to find out who jeopardised him and return the favour. 

“Did you hear me, Luffy? If you ever slingshot me like that again, you are forbidden from coming over to my dorm and using any of my consoles.” Usopp pointed a fork at Luffy to emphasize his point. 

“Yeah, I know.” Luffy picked at his meal, feeling defeated. 

“Still down about the whole sandwich thing?” Usopp crossed his arms over his chest. “Can’t believe someone could bend a metal bar like it was nothing and put it back to normal. You’re both lucky you didn’t get caught or else you’d both end up in the Chamber.” 

The Chamber was a room that neutralised all superpowers and existed somewhere on campus. It was used as a punishment for students who used their powers recklessly or on-premises where it wasn’t permitted. A first-year student was given three warnings before they were thrown in and Luffy was dangerously close on his second. 

“I didn’t see them do it though. It just happened!” Luffy stabbed at his fried chicken. The food was okay. It was no Hero Club Sandwich though. 

“How did nobody notice a giant metal bar bending?” 

“Beats me. Maybe people just don’t care. I think everyone’s used to seeing weird stuff happen. Like, I totally thought I saw a dinosaur once, turned out it was some shapeshifter Ace knows.” Luffy shrugged. “It was really cool.” 

“Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is kind of full.” An orange-haired woman asked. Luffy recalled seeing her at placements too, though, her name escaped him. He was never good with names. 

“Yeah, sure. Nami, right?” Usopp moved his satchel onto the floor. 

“Yes! Wait, are you in my Supporting a Hero by Mitigating Risk Management class?” 

“Yeah! Oh, this is Luffy. He’s a hero.” Usopp gestured over to Luffy while he had food in his mouth. 

“Nowce tow meet yow.” 

“You too. You’re the stretchy guy from placement,” Nami said. 

Luffy swallowed, “And you’re the Rain girl.” His memories were starting to come back to him now. Nami was the girl who could make it rain whenever she wanted. 

“Hey.” 

Zoro slid into the seat next to Luffy with a tray of burgers, chicken wings, and fries. He already knew instinctively to swat Luffy’s hand away when he tried to reach for one of his chicken-wings. 

“This idiot’s Zoro. He’s Luffy’s childhood friend and he’s also a hero. They’ve already started calling him a demon because he can lift a car like it’s a piece of fruit.” 

“Who you callin’ a piece of fruit?” Zoro raised his eyebrow. 

"He also has this crush on this blonde that -" 

"You wanna finish that sentence, Usopp?" Zoro's glare was enough to shut Usopp up. 

“I’m Nami. I’ve actually heard a lot about you, Zoro. So, is it true that you can break a table with your dick?” 

Usopp choked on his drink and Luffy just laughed. 

“Probably could,” Zoro responded. 

“I didn’t need that mental image. You heroes are all just brawns,” Usopp commented. 

“Thanks.” Luffy and Zoro said at the same time. 

“Are you guys going to that party this Friday?” Nami queried. 

“I’m in!” Luffy didn’t know what Nami was talking about, but if it was a party, then he was going to be there. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t gone to any after five weeks of being a college student. Ace made it sound like he went to a party every weekend in his texts. 

“Wait, what party?” Usopp decided to ask in Luffy’s stead. 

“One of the third year heroes is throwing one on Grove 10. He invited practically everyone on campus. The dress code is something sexy. It’s vile, but it sounds pretty fun. We could all go together,” Nami suggested. 

“If there’s booze, count me in,” Zoro confirmed. 

“Fine, if everyone’s going then I’ll go. But I don’t own anything sexy.” Usopp muttered that last part. 

“Just wear a shirt with all the buttons undone," Nami proposed. 

“Or wear one of Zoro’s clothes! He’s got heaps of sexy outfits.” Luffy pitched in. 

“Even though I hate both options, I’m going with Nami’s idea.” 

* * *

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be posting more OP fanfic-related art on my [art Tumblr](https://nyadraws.tumblr.com/) so feel free to visit! I also tweet a LOT of OP @deerniaa ♥


End file.
